C-3PO
C-3PO, sometimes spelled See-Threepio and often referred to as Threepio, was a bipedal, humanoid protocol droid designed to interact with organics, programmed primarily for etiquette and protocol. He was fluent in over six million forms of communication, and developed a fussy and worry-prone personality throughout his many decades of operation. After being destroyed and discarded on the planet Tatooine before 32 BBY, C-3PO was rebuilt; his salvaged nature gave him special qualities that distinguished him from similardroid models. Along with his counterpart, the astromech droid R2-D2, C-3PO constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history, and aided in saving the galaxy on many occasions. C-3PO considered various droids and organics to be friends of his, and was very dedicated to them, as well as to any master that he served. Originally activated on Affa in 112 BBY, C-3PO had served as a protocol droid to the emissary of the Manakron system. Nearly eighty years later, he was gutted and discarded on the streets of Mos Espa, a city on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. After being rebuilt by theHuman slave Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO served Skywalker and his mother Shmi for over ten years, performing household chores and helping Skywalker earn his freedom by winning a pod race. Skywalker left Tatooine but returned in 22 BBY when his motherpassed away, and C-3PO was given to Skywalker, now a JediPadawan, by Shmi's stepson Owen Lars. C-3PO, Skywalker, R2-D2, and the Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala immediately became embroiled in the Clone Wars, a galaxy-wide conflict between theGalactic Republic and the Separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems. Skywalker married Amidala and gave C-3PO to her as awedding gift, and C-3PO faithfully assisted her in her senatorial duties throughout the three-year conflict. The two often entered the front lines of the war, at times fighting alongside Skywalker and R2-D2. At the end of the war, Skywalker became a Sith Lord, Amidala passed away, the Jedi Order was exterminated, and the Republic was reorganized into a Galactic Empire. C-3PO's memory was erased, however R2-D2's memory was not. C-3PO and R2-D2 were assigned to the corvette Tantive IV of Alderaan, where they served Alderaan's viceroy Bail Organa for nineteen years. They were, however, separated from Organa during that time period, and got caught up in a wide variety of misadventures, ruining the gangsterTig Fromm, helping restore the Tammuz-an monarchy, and aiding the merchant Mungo Baobab in reviving his family's fortune, among other exploits. After rejoining the crew of the Tantive IV and serving under Captain Raymus Antilles, they became embroiled in theGalactic Civil War, and in 0 BBY, Leia Organa of the Rebel Allianceentrusted them to bring a copy of the Death Star plans to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After meeting Skywalker's sonLuke and the smuggler Han Solo, the droids helped rescue princessLeia from the Empire's Death Star and became directly attached to the three Humans, helping them and their rebellion defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy. When the Rebellion became a New Republic, C-3PO continued to serve Luke and the now-married Han & Leia Solo, helping them defeat remnants of the Empire. Notably, C-3PO helped the Solosraise their three children, and aided Luke in recruiting trainees for his New Jedi Order. His translation abilities proved crucial during major incidents on Bakura, the starship Teljkon Vagabond, and in the Kathol sector, and in 17 ABY, he and R2-D2 teamed up with a young mechanic named Cole Fardreamer to foil a plan to bomb the galactic capital of Coruscant. When an extra-galactic race of religious zealots known as the Yuuzhan Vonginvaded the galaxy in 25 ABY, C-3PO participated in the four-year conflict that eventually saw the invaders defeated. The destruction wrought by the invaders, and particularly their harsh treatment of droids, caused C-3PO to deeply question his views on deactivation, immortality, and memory erasure. Twelve years later, he began helping raise the latest addition to the Solo/Skywalker clan: the spritely youth Allana. From silver to gold : "In the service of a senator, one must be presentable." : ―C-3PO on his new gold platingC-3PO was given to Senator Amidala as a wedding gift from Skywalker,19 and the droid would go on to serve as Amidala's personal protocol droid throughout most of the Clone Wars. When on Naboo, the senator often assigned C-3PO to assist the Naboo Royal Council.[ Early in the war, C-3PO was on the galactic capital of Coruscant, and along with the senator and R2-D2, witnessed Skywalker depart the planet in a starfighter on his way to lay siege to Muunilinst. Following the defense of Naboo and the bio-plague of Ohma-D'un unleashed by the Confederacy, Queen Jamillia appointed C-3PO to serve as liaison to the Jedi during the remainder of that campaign.21Some time later, C-3PO and R2-D2 were traveling with Amidala in her yacht while the ship was host to Yoda. After Yoda convinced Amidala and her head of security, Captain Typho, to make a detour, the ship headed toIlum on a rescue mission of the Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee.22 Yoda set out into the planet's blizzard alone, causing some worry on Amidala's part. Although C-3PO assured her that it was safer to remain at the ship, the senator set out into the blizzard, and ordered the two droids to follow her. After being ambushed by three cloaked Separatist Chameleon droids, Amidala destroyed all three by using her cloak and C-3PO as decoys to attract blaster fire. Despite being in the vicinity of the explosion of a thermal detonator thrown by Amidala, C-3PO remained unscathed, and the victorious trio were greeted by their three wayward Jedi. Appearances * Chapter 1 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 21 Gallery